In recent years, the use of wireless networks has increased exponentially, which has strained the available bandwidth of the cellular networks. Where cellular base station edge networks used to be a primary source of mobile data, recently small cell networks have been implemented to offload data from cellular base station edge networks by providing alternative access to the service provider's core network via user broadband internet service (e.g., digital subscriber line “DSL” or cable). Accordingly, strategic placement of small cell networks frees cellular base station edge network bandwidth.
Small cell networks can provide network service in indoor locations where network service from a cellular base station edge network is blocked or otherwise prevented (e.g., due to signal being blocked or attenuated by walls, metal, or other objects, etc.).